According To You
by CrystalLover
Summary: Sasuke takes Sakura out. This was what she always wanted..right? Why-oh-why did Sasuke have to be so mean? And how does Naruto fit in all this? Simple! He saves the day. NaruSaku one-shot


**Hi! This is my first story ever! This is kinda a test to see if I should start with my "more than 1 chapter" fics. Hope you guys like it! =^.^=**

**Note: I'm not a NaruSaku fan but, I thought this song suits them!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song or the show and characters of Naruto!**

* * *

Sakura's POV

(This is happening before Sasuke went to Orochimaru, also it contains some OOC I guess.. Just to suit the song..)

_According to you_

**According to you**  
**I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right**

"Sakura. Come at me with more strength."

I put on a look of confidence on my face and looked at Sasuke-kun.

"Here I come." I ran towards him and tried to punch him with all my might.

Of course I failed. It was _Sasuke-kun _I was training with.

"...Why can't you even throw a punch properly?"

I can. You just don't notice.

**According to you**  
**I'm difficult, hard to please  
Forever changing my mind**

I started walking out of the training field, with Sasuke-kun hot on my trail.

"Sakura! Since you don't want to train.. Let's go grab a bite instead."

"I'm not hungry."

"Then let's go to the mall."

"I have nothing I want to buy."

"Jeez Sakura. Then what do you want? You're being difficult, you know that?"

"I want to go to the cherry blossom tree in the park. Can we meet up there in half an hour? I'd like to take a bath first. " Purposely ignoring his second question.

"Fine then, see you later."

**I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you, according to you**

"Argh! I wish Ino-pig was here." I mumbled as I fiddled with my blood red dress.

I quickly checked my watch. I was 10 minutes late! I scurried out of the door and towards the park.

I arrived there in 5 minutes, but spotted no Sasuke-kun.

"Where is he..?" I managed to pant out.

Suddenly a loud "Sakura-chan!" was heard. I turned around. As expected, it was Naruto.

**But according to him**  
**I'm beautiful; incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him**  
**I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted**

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question, Sakura-chan."

Annoyed, I answered back. "I was supposed to meet Sasuke-kun here 15 minutes earlier.."

His usually bright and cheery face drooped into a slight frown.

"Oh.."

Well this was getting akward..

"Hey Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Teme's really lucky. He's got you. The girl always wanted."

I blushed. My heart thumped faster. _What's this about..?_

"Umm.." I mumbled.

**Everything is opposite,**  
**I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you**

_This is really weird.. It isn't the first time Naruto's said this kind of things.. So why does it sound so different now? _I thought.

"Naruto…"

He turned his head to the side. "Oh, there's Teme, Sakura-chan."

I looked in that direction. Sure enough, it was a pissed Sasuke-kun walking towards us.

"I'd better go then..Sakura-chan. Bye." With that, he stalked off in the other direction. By now, Sasuke-kun was already in front of me. I turned my attention back to him.

He grabbed my wrist, and dragged me off towards one of the cherry blossom trees.

**According to you**  
**I'm boring, I'm moody  
And you can't take me any place**

He plucked a cherry blossom and gave it to me. I glanced at it, noticing that it was a bit withered.

I managed a small smile though, no matter how disappointed I was. However, the sadness was not hidden.

Sasuke-kun frowned. He plucked another one and gave it to me. This one was slightly better, but still a little withered.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun.." I forced out.

"You're boring and moody Sakura. Let's just go grab an ice-cream."

I perked up at this. "Okay!"

**According to you**  
**I suck at telling jokes  
'Cause I always give it away**

While waiting for our ordered ice-cream, I decided to liven up the mood.

"Hey Sasuke-kun? Can I tell you a joke?"

He raised a brow. "Sure."

"If you give it something to eat, it grows bigger. If you give it something to drink, it dies. What is it called? I mean, its bright and orange.."

"A fire. Sakura. You're horrible at this, so stop."

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with that  
According to you, according to you**

After finishing the ice-cream, we decided to walk towards a bench.

"Sakura."

I thought about me and Naruto's earlier conversation.

"Sakura."

It was so..weird.

"Sakura!" He yelled.

I turned to look at him.

"You have the worst attention span.. Why are you always like this? I can't stand it anymore."

I merely gave a small nod.

"Fine, let's just go home. Bye." I didn't even reply, when he was already a metre away from me.

I sighed. This would be for the best, I guess.

**But according to him**  
**I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him**  
**I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted**

I walked towards my favourite cherry blossom tree, instead of going home. I touched a cherry blossom. It felt so soft. _I wonder if Sasuke-kun's hands are this soft..?_

"Sakura-chan?" I turned just enough to see Naruto.

"Naruto? You didn't go home?"

"Umm..no. Weren't you supposed to be with Sasuke?"

"We decided to go back home.."

"Well since you're here.. Would you like me to accompany you?"

My lips curled up into a smile. I never thought I'd say this but.. "I'd like that"

He grinned. "Now that's the Sakura-chan I know! Always giving off that beautiful, irresistible smile!"

I blushed. Again. "W-what?" I stuttered. I actually STUTTERED!

"You just looked really sad just now. Didn't you enjoy your date with Teme?"

"Date?" Oh yeah.. It could be considered as a date. But was it.. fun? Now that I think about it.. I was always getting scolded or insulted by Sasuke-kun.

"Well, no. I didn't really enjoy it that much."

Naruto smiled. "So do you want to get some ramen with me, Sakura-chan?"

Just then, my stomach grumbled. "Yeah"

**Everything is opposite,**  
**I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you**

We ate quietly. Until Naruto blurted out, "Yay! I'm on a date with Sakura-chan!"

Typical Naruto. This time, I didn't object to that.

"Sakura?"

I turned around to see Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke-kun?"

His facial expression turned into one of rage. "What are you doing here with the dobe? Need I remind you that you're MY girlfriend?"

"Relax Teme. Sakura-chan was just upset, so we got some ramen!"

Surprisingly, that was all Sasuke-kun needed to hear before pulling me out of the stand.

"Why are you upset? You can tell me anything."

Sure, of course I could. But you wouldn't take it to heart.

**I need to feel appreciated  
Like I'm not hated, oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad, you're making me decide**

"Sasuke-kun.. I think.. we should break up.."

Half of me was screaming at me on why I was even saying that. Wasn't a relationship with Sasuke-kun what I always dreamed of? The other half of me was silently cheering. Glad to be out of torture.

"What? You're choosing the DOBE over ME?"

"As a matter of fact , yes."

**But according to me**  
**you're stupid, you're useless  
You can't do anything right**

"Also.. YOU'RE the stupid and useless one. YOU can't do anything right."

I gave him a big fat slap on the cheek, and what was better? This time, I didn't miss.

Who knew Sasuke-kun was this possessive, insultive and horrible guy? Nope, no one. Probably except Naruto.

**But according to him**  
**I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him**  
**I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted**

I stalked off back home, totally pissed. How DARE he treated me like that all this time? How could I be so stupid as to not realise that?

Unconsciously, my mind wandered of to Naruto. He treated me so kindly, warmly. He was the one who was there when I needed a shoulder to lean on. Not even Ino-pig could compare to him.

_Flashback_

"_Well since you're here.. Would you like me to accompany you?"_

_My lips curled up into a smile. I never thought I'd say this but.. "I'd like that"_

_He grinned. "Now that's the Sakura-chan I know! Always giving off that beautiful, irresistible smile!"_

_~.~.~.~_

"_Sakura-chan! Don't worry, you can always come to me!"_

"_Thanks, Naruto."_

_~.~.~.~_

"_Sakura-chan, what's wrong why are you crying? Don't cry.. It makes me upset to see you cry."_

_My lips curled up into a smile._

_End flashback_

It had always been Naruto. Always, Naruto.

**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you, you  
According to you, you**

I didn't realise the tears that were dripping down. Until a soft "Don't cry, Sakura-chan."

I looked up. Naruto? Why was he at my house? ..Oh! Was he here for the ramen money?

"Are you here for the ramen money?" I took out my purse.

He chuckled. "Of course not, silly Sakura-chan."

He held up my chin, and kissed me lightly on the lips. My eyes widened, but slowly drifted close.

He pulled away, staring into my emerald orbs.

"I love you Sakura-chan, I really do."

**According to you**  
**I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right**

I smiled. I had found my answer. I HAD been stupid not to realise it sooner. Naruto was the one I really loved.

"I love you too."

I was glad I broke up with Sasuke-kun.

All is well.

* * *

**And that's that! I hope you guys liked it! R&R please!**

**Please include whether I should make more of the "more than 1 chapter" fics too! Thanks!**


End file.
